


Monster

by BlackStainedMirrors (Famous_First_Words)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Frerard, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famous_First_Words/pseuds/BlackStainedMirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has been abused his whole life and has no idea how true love feels like, only knowing that it exists. He's only had his eye on one guy, Frank. With a decreasing hope in ever finding love, what happens when Gerard wants to make Frank his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard is 20 and Frank is 16.
> 
> This song is based on Monster by Meg and Dia
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the song!

_I wonder what love feels like_ , thought the young dark haired boy, as he sat in the dark floor of his tiny room that only had one small window. His cheek no longer burned from the slap he received earlier and his tears had long, by then, dried. He once again tried to open the locked door, kicking at it. He kicked it hard, with all the force the young six year old had. Growing tired, he stopped kicking it and he started to bang his tiny fists against the door. In hearing this, came a loud kick to the door from the other side.  
  
"Stop tha' fuckin' racket, ya disgustin' lil' _monster_." yelled his drunken mother. Scared by the sudden yell, the young boy jumped back and slammed his head roughly against the wall. Frustrated and in pain, fresh tears emerged from the corners of green eyes and warmly trailed down his face.  
  
"Why don't you love me? Please love me, love me." Chanted the young boy in a low voice.  
  
Soon the night came and it was completely dark, the boy was still locked in his room. He started to cry again because he was scared of the dark, his tears soon stopped when he saw a small light by his window, then there were 3, 4, 5...10. He crawled over to the window and saw that they were glow flies. He started giggling at how pretty they were.  
  
The young boy's life continued on like this for the next fourteen years of his life, trapped behind closet doors most of the time, never learning how love felt like. He was being consumed by the _dark_...


	2. Why Is My Love So Cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape happens in this chapter, I don't think it's very graphic, and isn't too well written but still. This is a warning, if you haven't already read the warnings, this contains RAPE. Read at your own discretion!

14 years later  
   
"Yeah, I gotta go, see you Monday, Gerard." called out his co-worker, Bert. They were so close, they were almost like brothers. That was the only love Gerard had gotten his whole life. Bert would willingly give him any type of love Gerard wanted, seeing as he had always fancied him, but Gerard only wanted true love from one person. A boy he always watched from afar. He was short, had dark brown hair that curled at the ends, and had the most stunning hazel eyes. His name was Frank. He was perfect in every way, but there was only one problem. He was four years junior, meaning he was sixteen and Gerard was twenty. It was illegal. Gerard found that highly unfair. So what if two people were in love and there was a ten year difference between them?! It just wasn't fair!  
  
Over time, he lost his reason in caring, to him, love was love no matter how old or young. He was slowly losing hope in one day finding true love. He felt as if he didn't get it soon, that he was going to die. He knew he _had_ to do it today or sometime this weekend, if not he was never going to be loved by Frank.  
  
Once he got out of work, it was only **8:15** , he knew exactly where Frank was at this time. He always took a walk from 8 to 8:30 in the park. He drove his car to the park and parked it randomly, he turned off the ignition and went to go look for _his_ Frank. He walked around a few times and he saw a figure walking around in a black hoodie, he immediately recognized that it was Frank. Then, he realized the rest of the park was empty. Only him and Frank. He decided that it would be smart to just start a conversation with him.  
  
"Hey." He said to Frank  
  
"Um...Hi." The short one replied  
  
"What are you doing out here so late, it's dangerous?" asked the older man  
  
"Just walking... why are you out here?"  
  
"The same reason, just walking."  
  
"Oh...okay, well I'm gonna go now." Gerard's ears perked up in hearing this.

 _You can't just let him go, if you do you'll die forever alone!_  
  
What can I do, I'm just a useless monster...

 _If you're a monster, make yourself useful, make him yours._  
  
What if I hurt him?

 _He's not made out of porcelain like your mother. You are no longer a glass child, you are strong and powerful, don't worry Frank will **love** this._  
   
Listening to the voice in his head, he quickly ran after Frank and grabbed onto his arm roughly, Frank cried out in pain from the sudden pull. Gerard quickly started to take off Frank's jacket. He saw that Frank had a tight black t-shirt on, and Gerard hungrily attached his lips to Frank's pale neck, sucking the skin. Frank struggled to get away, but Gerard held onto his wrists tightly and forced him to lay on the ground. Gerard started to kiss Frank on the lips and forced his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Suddenly the two men heard people running towards where they were hiding, so Gerard muffled Frank mouth with a small rag, picked him up and started running towards his car. He shoved him in the back with both of the back doors stuck on the child lock so he couldn't escape. He drove to his small house, where him and his parents once lived together, but his parents left him the moment he turned 18. He took Frank out the back, with his mouth still muffled and him still trying to escape, and took him inside the house. He started kissing his neck hungrily again the moment the door was closed and locked. After yanking the rag from out his mouth, he caressed Frank's skin softly and Frank moaned quietly by his touch. But then Frank remembered what was happening and he started to struggle again.  
  
Gerard took Frank's shirt off as well as his own, He started to lick down Frank's stomach and grabbed his member through his pants and started stroking him. Frank moaned at this. Gerard then took Frank's pants and boxers off in one swift move. Gerard took in the sight of Frank's naked body,

 _He's pale and beautiful_ he thought. Then it hit him.

 _It's uncomfortable down here._ He thought to himself. He then picked Frank up again and carried him to his room. He lied him down on the bed and then started to unbuckle his belt and he took his pants off. Gerard flipped Frank on his stomach and stuck his fingers into his own mouth, once he made sure his fingers were lubed up well he stuck one finger into Frank's entrance, Frank whimpered in discomfort.  
  
"Ngh! Stop! Please, let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone you kidnapped me, just let me go!" begged Frank.  
  
Gerard ignored Frank and stuck a second finger inside Frank. Frank yelped out in pain and in a desperation to get away, Frank kicked Gerard, causing his to pull his fingers out of him. Finding it his only chance to escape, he ran quickly towards the door. Not quick enough. Gerard grabbed him by his hair, dragged him across the floor and threw him on the bed roughly. He sat on him and started to punch Frank repeatedly in the face. He then shoved Frank off the bed and made him lay on the hard wooden floor and started to kick him in the ribs until he curled into a small ball. He then forced him to get on his knees, Gerard pulled out his member and made Frank give him a blow job.  
  
Hopeful that he'd be allowed to go if he listened, Frank obliged. He was wrong. After shoving his cock down Frank's throat, Gerard wasn't done.

No, he was far from done.

He then forced Frank to get on all fours, but instead of being gentle like he as earlier, he just rammed into Frank without any lube or a condom.

 _He turned into a monster._ He started thrusting in and out quickly, Frank screamed out in pain. Thinking it was out of pleasure, Gerard's thrusts became faster.  
  
Frank felt a warm liquid roll down his thighs, he briefly looked down and saw blood trickling down. The sight made him feel dizzy and sick. Gerard felt his climax coming closer and his thrusts started to get sloppy and out of pace. After a few more thrusts, he came. Gerard moaned out Frank's name loudly. Frank shuttered in disgust as he felt Gerard's seed fill him. Gerard pulled out and lied down next to him. Not able to shake of the sickening feeling, Frank felt his stomach heave and an acidic taste fill his mouth. He puked on the floor on a space near where he lay. Feeling weak from vomiting, Frank eyes grew heavy and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
As Gerard lay on the floor, exhausted, many thoughts filled his, most about love.

 _I made love to him..._  
  
I love him...  
  
I finally found love, true love...  
  
But there was one thought different from the rest, one he couldn't get out his mind.

 _I **hurt** him_  
  
Realizing what he did was wrong, his heart swelled with guilt and resentment.

 _I have to rid myself of this monster._ He thought to himself. Without a second thought, he got up off the ground and yanked the old lamp out of the outlet and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Once he was in there, he opened the window and breathed in the cool, fresh air. He then slammed the lamp on the edge of the dirty bathtub, causing it to break, and dumped the kerosene into the tub, a few shards of porcelain falling along with it. He walked to the cabinet under the sink and took out a box of matches, picking one up. He walked back towards the tub, match in hand, and sat inside the tub. He sat there unmoving staring at the kerosene and suddenly saw a light was reflecting off the liquid.  
  
He looked up to see many glow flies flying inside the room, coming in through the window he'd left open. He smiled up at them,

 _You guys have kept me company from the start of my life to the end, thank you._ He then lit the match and let it drop into the kerosene. In a matter of seconds, flames erupted everywhere, letting smoke rise high into the sky.

_**On the night the monster died, as did all the hate and lies, and all the darkness turned to light.** _


End file.
